At The Human Auction
by xXxEmeraldBlueXxX
Summary: White D. Valentina (OC) is on sale at the Human Auction Show. How will she react to that? Will she remain calm? Or will she cry like a baby? And what happens to her, when the Straw Hats Pirates come to the Auction to save the mermaid Camie? Will she join them? Or not? Rated T for language and violence.
1. Part 1: At The Auction Show

_''Bring the next one in!'' a man, around his early 30 said. He had shoulder length __chocolate brown __hair and dark black eyes._

_''Right away!'' another man said and walked towards a cell. Apparently, they were somewhere very low, where light couldn't reach. Not a single Sunray __was seen __and everything would have been pitch black if it wasn't for some candles, that lit the room up slightly._

_The man unlocked the cell door and started walking towards a dark silhouette. A girl opened 1 of her icy blue eyes and closed it back immediately, because she didn't want to look at 1 of those 'hot-headed idiots' as she was calling them in secret. The man grabbed the blue-eyed girl under her shoulder, making her get up. He roughly dragged her into the illuminated part of the room, making her groan under her breath. Even though she was badly injured already, he just had to make it worse didn't he? The girl had cuts and bruises covering every part of her skin, dirt was all over her clothes. Her crimson red hair, pulled back by a sea blue rubber band shimmered in the light and danced with every forced step that she took._

_'Can't he be a little more gentle? Jeez...' she thought to herself and growled under her breath._

_''Can't you be a little more gentle?'' she voiced her thoughts bluntly and the man turned his head to face her, a scowl visible on his face._

_''Why don't you just shut up girly?'' he growled a response and focused back ahead of himself._

_''Rude bastard...'' Valentina mumbled under her breath and sighed dramatically._

_''What'cha sighing for back there?'' the 'rude bastard' growled, not facing her. Valentina just shrugged her shoulders and grinned._

_''It doesn't concern you in the slightest, does it?'' she said to him m__ockily __and chuckled when the man growled again._

_'Jeez, what's with this guy and growling?' Valentina sweat dropped at the thought but didn't say anything for the rest of the way. Suddenly,light filled her vision and she shotted her eyes tight. When she opened them again, she found herself being pushed on a big stage._

_'What the...' she thought as she saw an older man, around 50 years old on the stage holding a microphone._

_''Where are we, on a concert? Because if we are, then I don't want__to be __here with an unpopular superstar!'' Valentina said jokingly and pouted. The whole room went quiet, everyone's jaws slightly dropped. The old man was the first to recover._

_''No you aren't on a concert you! You're in the human auction hall! Now, be quiet!" he yelled at Valentina, who only smirked in response._

_'He expects me __to be __quiet when I'm about __to be__sold as a slave? This guy's weird!' Valentina chuckled at the thought but remained quiet._

_''Anyways, this young woman here is Valentina D. White! She loves cleaning and washing! She's also really strong-!''_

_Before the old man could finish his sentence, Valentina busted out laughing. Everyone looked at her, some confused, some angry._

_''Who told you _**_that _**_crappy information?!'' she said between laughs._

_''It should have went like this: She __**hates** __cleaning and _**_hates _**_washing! But the part of me being strong is true, though!'' she corrected the man and chuckled._

_''Why you little!'' he screamed, steam coming from his ears, that's how pissed off he was._

_''What? I was just telling the truth old man.'' Valentina said in amusement and smirked again when the man growled._

_''You should have kept your big mouth shut! Now no one will want to buy you!'' he barked at her and called the man who dragged her to the stage on it._

_''Get her off my stage!'' the old man shouted while pointing to Valentina, who just chuckled._

_''Pointing is rude old man.'' she said to him in a smart Alec tone and smirked._

_''Shut up you! Go back to boiling your little liquids brat!'' he snapped at her and frowned. Valentina gasped dramatically._

_''Well, well! looks like your source isn't that bad!'' she said in fake surprise, just to tick the man off again. She succeed._

_''Brat!'' he snarled at her and pushed her. Valentina now frowned._

_''Who gave you the right to touch me you stinking old man?! Huh?!'' she yelled at him and growled._

_''I gave myself the right! I own you at the moment!'' he said to her and crossed his arms at his chest. He smirked._

_''No one owns me! And no one ever will!'' she retorted back to him, scowling. She spat at his shoes, making the man's blood boil. He clenched his fists and counted to 10 in his head, trying to calm down._

_''That girl sure has guts doesn't she?'' meanwhile,__Nami __said to the Straw hats, making them nod._

_''She's interesting.'' Franky smirked as he watched Valentina bickering with the 'old man' in amusement._

_''Hai. I wonder if she would let me see her panties?'' Brook wondered to himself before being hit on his skull by no other than __Nami's __fist._

_''No way in hell she would!'' she said to him, angry._

_''Yohohoho!'' the skeleton laughed while holding his skull._

_''Anyway, that girl bought __Camie __some time. Maybe they will continue fighting until the end!'' the navigator said, sweat dropping as she watched the girl tick the man off._

_''Aa!'' the other __Straw Hat __pirates agreed and turned their attention back on the stage. While they were talking, the scene of Valentina spitting on the purple head has already passed. Now, the man's face reddened in anger and he looked ready to kill. He was shaking in rage and his lips were forming a frown._

_''Why you little! Clean that NOW!'' he yelled to Valentina, pointing to his wetted shoes but she didn't even flinch. Instead, she smirked._

_''Why should I?'' she asked in a fake sweet voice and smirked._

_''I mean, I can get out of here when I want to, so...!'' Valentina grinned and putted her hand on her neck-ring. She tried to get it off but she only succeeded in triggering the bomb. She smirked 1 last time and with 1 swift movement of Valentina's hand,the bomb blew up some place random. The whole hall stared at her in disbelief, their mouths dropped all the way down. It took several minutes for them to recover from the shock, but when they did, Valentina has already un cuffed herself from her sea stone cuffs._

_''What...just happened?''__Nami __turned around to face the others but they seemed just as clueless as her._

_'Who is she?' they all thought in sync without realising._

_''Well, see ya!'' Valentina grinned and with a last wave, she disappeared into thin air. With this, she again made the hall lost for words. What they didn't know was, that she reappeared again in the back of her hall, 10 steps away from the Straw hats. They noticed it though. Valentina felt them watching her with wide eyes, so she looked at them and smiled slightly. She putted her finger in front of her lips and made a quiet '__psssh__' sound. The crew recovered from their shock and they slowly nodded. With that, Valentina smiled and putted her head on the palm of her hand, watching the rest of the auction, her smirk never leaving her face. After she mysteriously 'disappeared', they luckily didn't go looking for her and she mentally laughed at that. Why they haven't done that, it was beyond her but she felt relieved by the fact. I mean, would you be happy if a couple of weaklings went searching for you, making you waste your time? Yeah I thought so. Valentina felt her smirk widen at the thought but she quickly focused on the stage._

_'I wonder which unlucky soul will come on to the stage now...' she thought to herself, her eyes focused on the backstage. But when she saw the curtains lift, her smirk fell in a frown._

_''A mermaid?'' she whispered quietly to herself before taking a glance at the Straw hats. She noticed that they were looking on the stage, their eyes wide. She became to get curious at their reactions._

_'What's wrong with them?' she thought and started feeling tempted to ask them about it. But she didn't want to put her nose in other people's business so she remained quiet. The old man started rambling about the mermaid until he took the piece of a cloak off the aquarium, showing the mermaid, apparently known as __Camie__ to the world._

_''How much are you ready __to-__!?''_

_Just as the old man started his sentence, a fat guy raised his hand and shouted out:''500.000 Belli!''_

_Valentina felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop at the man's price. But, when she looked at the pirates beside her, she knew that they weren't just surprised;they obviously felt horrified. They had their eyes wide open and their pupils __were dilated __in horror. She kind of felt sorry for them..._

_''Would anyone like to bid a higher price than that?'' the purple haired men asked, his smirk was telling that he knew that wasn't possible. After a few moments of silence, he finally declared that the mermaid,__Camie__, was from now on a slave to the fat guy, apparently known as 'The Celestial Dragon __Charloss__'. Valentina found herself growling under her breath at the sight of the man._

_'I hate guys that think that they're something more that the others' she thought to herself, resisting the temptation to go to him and just beat him up in a bloody pulp._

_'No, I can't do that!' she shook her head 'no' at the thought. But just then, a giant bird came crashing in the hall through the wall._

_'Wait...Are tha t__humans __riding it?!' Valentina widened her eyes as she saw the bird crashing the on floor, the men riding it unharmed._

_''Why didn't you just land __normally__?!'' a boy with a straw hat asked the __man who __was rubbing his head._

_''It wasn't my fault! And besides, it was you who told me to crash into the building!'' the man argued back._

_''Luffy?!'' the Straw hats yelled out, surprised._

_''Huh'''__Luffy __looked confusedly around himself until he noticed his crew._

_''Ah! You guys are already here?!'' he asked them with a grin and laughed slightly._

_''Anyway __Luffy__, why were you in such a hurry to get back to the Sunny anyway?'' someone said from behind __Luffy__, making the said boy turn around._

_''Zoro too?'' the crew __said__, once again, in sync._

_'How are those guys not harmed by the impact?!' Valentina wondered in her head, still shocked. A few feet away from her stood a raven haired boy, a teenager she presumed. He had on an unbuttoned blood-red vest with golden buttons, dark blue denim shorts with cuffs and sandals. He had his straw hat hanging loosely on his back. Beside him stood a man, slightly taller than the boy. He had light green hair and forest green eyes. He wore a tight muscle shirt, a light green __haramaki__, dark green pants and boots. A few __seconds l__ater,__Luffy __started wildly looking around._

_''Camie!?'' he called out the mermaids before turning around and seeing her in a giant aquarium._

_Valentina felt surprised by the sound of the mermaids name coming from __Luffy's __lips._

_''Does he know her?'' she voiced her thoughts quietly,her eyes never leaving the captain of the Straw hats. She felt her lips tuck at the ends._

_'He's interesting...' she said in her head and grinned had a feeling in her gut; a feeling, telling her that this day could get interesting._

_''That idiot...''__Nami __mumbled to herself and sighed, before continuing._

_''He always has to make a flashy entrance, doesn't he?''_

_Valentina's smirk widened at that._

_'So he's always like this? This guy's funny...' she chuckled at her thought but continued watching the Straw hat's every move._

_Luffy __started making his way down the stairs to where __Camie __was, a serious expression was surprisingly on his always grinning face._

_''No,__Mugiwara__, you shouldn't go!'' A Fishman tried to hold __Luffy __back, his 2 arms visible while the rest of them hidden underneath his jersey._

_''Let go of me,__Hachi__!''__Luffy __struggled under the other man's grip, trying to get away. But unfortunately, that led to the expositor of __Hachi's __hidden arms. Disgusted gasp suddenly filled the hall, a lot of people backed away so they wouldn't get close to the Fishman. Valentina didn't understand the nobles; so what if he was a Fishman? What the heck is wrong with that? Those were her thoughts at the moment but as before, she decided to stay quiet. After all, she never even WANTED to understand how nobles think._

_'' These people are over-reacting.'' Valentina grumbled under her breath and sighed. But suddenly, the sound of a gun shot made the hall to go quiet, as the Fishman fell to the ground, blood dripping out of his wound. Silence filled the room, until it __was replaced __by laughter. Valentina clenched her fists so she could fight down the anger, that was boiling inside her._

_'What's wrong with these people? Someone's just been shot and they **l**_**_augh_**_?!' she growled and sent a glare at the man responsible for this: The Celestial Dragon __Carloss__. He was still holding up his hand and in it,he was holding a black pistol. Even smoke was still raising from the gun as the fat guy laughed._

_''Ha ha, I just shot a Fishman!'' the man said while he continued laughing at the poor Fishman.__Valentina stole a glance to __Luffy__, who had his eyes covered with the rim of his Straw hat, his expression unreadable._

_'Is he going to laugh too?' she thought bitterly and waited for the sound of his laugh. It never came. Instead, she saw the boy glaring at the Celestial Dragon as he started going up the stairs, his fists clenched at his sides._

_''Oi, oi! What's up with that glare?'' the Celestial Dragon asked __Luffy__, smirking. The raven head didn't say anything but he continued to walk towards the man with a frown. But as he passed __Hachi__, he felt something tug on his leg. It was the Fishman, holding onto it with his last bits of strenght._

_''No,__Mugiwara __don't do this...You promised that no matter who gets hurt you wouldn't hurt a Celestia Dragon! You promised...'' he said to L__uffy__, hoping he would give up on the idea. __Apareantley__, he didn't._

_''Gomen Hachi__...Looks like I __won't be __able to keep that promise.'' And with that said, the straw hat wearing boy started walking forward again, when he ripped his leg from __Hachi's __grip. He stopped just __in front __of __Charloss __and sent a straight punch to his face, sending him flying into the wall._

_Everybody in the room stared at Luffy __in disbelief, their jaws dropped to the floor. Even the starfish,__Pappagu __and Hachi __were looking at __Luffy l__ike they had seen a ghost._

_''Sorry guys!''__Luffy __said, looking at his crew, ''Now the Admiral from the Navi HQ is coming right? And the battle ships!''_

_''Seriously Luffy...Because you went ahead and beat him up,''__Zoro __said as he pushed his sword back into the swords holder (Forgot what it's called...^^;), '' I wasn't able to cut him!''_

_Nami __started running down the stairs and kneeled in front of the Fishman._

_''__Hachi__! Hang in there!'' she said to him, putting her hand on the Fishman's chest. Hachi growled under his breath and looked at the ceiling._

_''You guys have done...A horrible thing.'' he said, his voice __weak __because he had lost too much blood._

_''Well, it's __Luffy __we're talking about so it __should be __expected.''__Nami __smiled slightly as she turned around to look at the said boy. The boy grinned in response._

_''Well...'' the blonde haired cook joined in the conversation as he lit up the cigarette he had put between his lips. He inhaled the cancer stick's smoke before exhaling it a few sounds later._

_''It's clear what we're supposed to do next, right?'' the cyborg said, looking at a random place. Chopper, now in his human form, turned his head to face Franky._

_''We gotta find the key to __Camie's __neck-ring right? I'm sure it has __to be __somewhere behind the stage!'' he said and looked at __Camie __then at __Hachi__._

_''I'l look after Hachi's __wound so we'll be leaving you the job of finding the key!'' the doctor said to the blue haired pervert. With that said, Chopper started walking towards Hachi__._

_''You guys...!''__Pappagu __said as he tried to hold back his tears. Meanwhile, the 2 remaining Celestial Dragons looked at __Charloss i__n disbelief._

_''How dare they do that to __Charloss __onii-sama__?!'' the __brown-haired __girl said and clenched her fists._

_''Not even __otou-sama __has ever hit him before!'' she finished and looked at the man standing beside her. The said man walked out of their 'special place' and looked at the Straw hats, his eyes filled with rage._

_''How dare you hit my son?! How dare you lowly human hit him!?'' the man said and started shooting at __Luffy __who didn't move an inch from where he was standing, instead he just turned his head around. Suddenly, people started panicking._

_''Oh no! He angered the Celestial Dragons! We better run!'' they whispered to each other in a panicked voice before making a run for the exit. The only ones remaining now were the Straw hat pirates, the Kidd pirates, the Heart pirates and Valentina._

_'' I'll make you regret for messing with the descendants of those who created the world!'' Saint Roswald __yelled out, continuing shooting at Luffy__. Just as he said that,__Sanji __started running at him._

_''Think we care about that you bastard?!'' he yelled at Roswald __before kicking his gun away. Then, 2 guards, dressed like knights started making their ways toward the blonde haired chef._

_''How dare you attack Saint __Roswald__?!'' they said loudly, gripping the daggers in their hands tightly. Sanji __turned around before jumping into the air._

_''Joue__! Concasso__!'' he yelled out and kicked the 2, making them fall unconscious. He kicked another one that came in his way before taking a step back. Suddenly, he bumped into someone's back, so he turned his head around to face the person._

_''Get going Franky!'' he said when he saw the blue haired pervert behind him, back to back._

_''Go free Camie-chan!'' he added as he watched Franky punch 1 of the guards. As soon as the shipwright sent the guy flying, he faced Sanji and started grinning._

_''Got it! I'll handle it superbly!'' he said and took off. _

_More guards started to come into the building through the front door. They tried to squeezed their way in because many people still haven't exited and because of all the panic, they were fighting to come out of the building as fast as they could. Somehow, the guards have managed to get out of the overwhelming crowd and were now ready to fight the Straw hats._

_Valentina was watching the battle, a playful smirk never leaving her face. She leaned on her palm even more, making herself more comfortable. The battle had certainly caught her interest and she wasn't planing on leaving until someone wins. But suddenly, she heard voices from outside. At first. she thought that the voices belonged to the run away nobles, but as soon as she heard someone say, that they will get all the guests out, she knew that it was the marines._

_''What the heck are the marines doing here?'' she mumbled to herself and glared in a random direction. She thought hard but she couldn't find the right reason. Shrugging, she turned her attention back to the ongoing battle._

_''You baka, trying to protect a mere fish!'' 1 of the guards yelled to Luffy, who just whipped him and the other guards with 'Gomu Gomu No Muchi'. _

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the hall, Zora had no problems dealing with the guards. As soon as a guard came running his way, he sliced him up._

_''Got you!'' a group of guards yelled, earning a 'Ha?' from the swordsman, just before they threw themselfs over him, capturing him under their bodies._

_''Tatsu...'' was heard from the bottom of the pile._

_''Maki!''Suddenly, a tornado-like attack blew the guards away._

_While the Captain and his First Mate fought with the knights, Franky had a hard time going backstage._

_''Strong Right!'' he yelled out and threw his fist at the guards, sending them flying._

_''And...'' he said, turning around. He took a deep breath, yelled out 'Fresh Fire!' and fired fire at a group of guards standing behind him. The guards now looked like headless fried chickens, running around like that. With that, Franky ran forward, beating every guard in his way up._

_''What destructive strength!'' Sharlia said in disbelief, as she watched the Pirates beating up the guards, like they were nothing._

_''Damn you!'' Roswald growled on his breath, a vein popping out of his forehead._

_While they were talking, Nami decided to join in the battle as well but it unfortunately didn't go too well...For some time that is._

_''Nooo!'' the orange haired navigator yelled out, hugging her Clima Tact to her chest, and it was all because a pair of guards was chasing her._

_''Wait!'' they yelled from behind her, trying to catch up to her._

_''Don't come here!'' she replied to them, still running. But then, she tripped over her own foot and fell down the stairs, bouncing off the seats like she was a ball. Finaly, she stopped falling but because of that, she was laying in a very awkward position. The 2 guards peeked from behind from behind a chair, where they found a blushing Nami. That lasted for a few seconds though._

_''Watch out for thunderclouds!'' she said and smirked at the 2 man standing in front of her. The guards stared at her confused for a few seconds, their weapons still ready to stab the girl but then, a big dark cloud floated to the guards and stopped just above their heads._

_''Thunderbolt Tempo!'' she yelled out, thunder gathering around her Tact before going into the cloud and shocking the poor guards, who unfortunately dressed in metal today._

_Nami got up and dusted her clothes._

_''Excuse me!'' she said and stuck her tongue out playfully._

**Well, this will end here because in my opinion, I have already written too much. This story will end in the next chapter (probably.) Or do you want me to continue? No right? Oh well! Are there any grammar mistakes that I missed? I've been doing a half of this story in the evening so my brain couldn't think right. Hope you enjoyed and please, R&R! Bye guys! See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Part 2: The Fight!

**Well, thanks to that review I got, I felt inspired to continue this story! So, thank you **_**Kilari G**_**! I hope this chapter will satisfy you! So, hope you enjoy and please, review!**

_''Thunderbolt Tempo!'' she yelled out, thunder gathering around her Tact before going into the cloud and shocking the poor guards, who unfortunately dressed in metal today._

_Nami got up and dusted her clothes._

_''Excuse me!'' she said and stuck her tongue out playfully._

Valentina watched the Straw Hat's every move carefully, smirking in the process.

''They're not half bad...'' she muttered to herself as she turned her attention to Franky, who shot down a few guards and was now facing the stage.

''Yay!'' she heard him say with a grin, not missing the angry glare the old Celestial Dragon sent in his way, before he glanced at Zoro, who just hit some guards with the hilt of his sword with an angry expression. The Celestial Dragon didn't fail to send a glare at the green-haired swordsman as well, before he turned his head to Sanji. The said boy kicked one of the 'knights' in the chest, making a hole through his armor before sending another kick at a guard attempting to attack him from behind with the heel of his shoes. His hair shadowed his eyes for a few seconds before he lifted his head, scowling deeply.

''So you people intend to defy us to the very end?!'' the older Celestial Dragon yelled out, Luffy performing 'Gomu Gomu no Ono' behind him, stretching his leg and lifting it into the air, before he sent it towards the ground, hitting many guards in the process. The straw hat wearing boy turned his head towards the 2 Celestial Dragons, glaring at them.

''Camie isn't for sale!'' Luffy shouted to them, his glare hardening while the older man turned to 1 of his servants.

''Call the admiral and the warships!'' he shouted to the man, lifting him up by his shirt as the man muttered out an 'Eh?!'

''Show them what they're up against!'' he continued, making the pale man gulp but nod nonetheless. The Celestial Dragon smirked in satisfaction and put the man back on the ground, releasing him from his grip.

''Good.'' He said simply, before the man bowed his head in respect and walked away.

The red-haired girl watched the events unfold, glancing from battle to battle with interest.

''I wish I could join the fight... I want to kick some ass too!'' she grumbled to herself with a smirk before she heard the nobles' voices coming from the outside.

''The pirates have attacked the Celestial Dragons!'' or, ''The ship from the Navi HQ will come here! We better run!''

The girl didn't pay much attention though, as she continued watching the fight. She faced in front of her, catching a glimpse of blonde hair and a worn-out straw hat. She knew who it was right away so she turned her head, getting a full view of the blonde Cook at the Captain standing back-to-back. She saw Sanji kick a guard in the chest, while Luffy punched his opponent.

''There's no end to them!'' Luffy said to the blond boy, still facing in front of him.

''You said it! My shoe heel is going to waste.'' The blonde agreed, not facing Luffy as well.

''Prepare yourselves!'' the duo heard someone shout out and they turned their heads in the voices' direction, noticing 3 guards jumping at them with their weapons lifted in the air.

''Duck.'' Zoro said softly to the 2 from behind.

''San Juu Roku Pondo Hou!'' the green-haired swordsman called out, cutting the air with his 3 katanas, making a steel-cutting attack to fly their ways, Sanji and Luffy barely ducking as the attack hit the mermaids 'cage', cutting it upside down and water started flowing from it.

''You trying to kill us?!'' the Cook and the Captain yelled out in sync, a vein appearing on their foreheads.

''I warned you, didn't I?'' Zoro asked as he got from his stance, making another tick to appear on the duo's foreheads.

''You were too soft!'' they barked at him, clenching their fists and holding them up.

Meanwhile, the purple-headed old man stared at the tank in disbelief, as the water flowed from it onto the wooden floor. The green-haired mermaid, Camie shut her eyes tightly, trembling.

''Camie!'' a familiar voice snapped Camie out of her daze and she looked at the Fishman with wide eyes.

''Hacchin!'' she exclaimed, putting her palms onto the cold glass.

''Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?'' Hachi asked the mermaid, worried about her while she shook her head 'no'.

''I'm fine! But Hacchin, what about you?'' Camie replied to the Fishman's question, her eyes still widened as she looked at his wound.

''Don't worry! Who do you think I am? I'm the takoyaki merchant Hachi, you know?'' he answered the girl half-jokingly, clutching his sides where the bullet had hit him.

''Just hang on for a bit longer! Wait right there'' he added, making the Straw Hat's doctor nod in agreement.

''Sure! Hacchin! Minna...!'' Camie said, smiling widely. Her smile was contagious because only seconds later, even Valentina started smiling. She glanced at her left, where she noticed a red-haired teen with pale skin and purple lipstick ('_What the...?_'_ Valentina thought to herself, sweat dropping.)_ and a boy with long strawberry blonde hair and a blue and white mask.

''Just like the rumors say.'' Valentina heard the masked man say to the other teen, his eyes never leaving the battle.

''Yeah.'' Agreed the rad-haired teen, his arms still crossed at his chest.

''He's one crazy guy.''

''Straw Hat Luffy...'' she heard someone say from in front of her, making her glance at the voice's owner. She couldn't see his face but she could distinguish that he had messy raven hair with a white hat covering most of it. He was leaning on his chair, with one arm across it.

''A bounty of 300.000.000 belly, huh?'' she heard the raven-haired teen say, looking at the Captain of the Straw Hat pirates, who looked back with an unreadeble expression at the same moment.

Valentina looked from the guy on her left to the guy in front of her, studying them.

'_These 2 look familiar...Where the hell have I seen them before?_' she questioned herself in her head, her eyes not leaving the 2 men.

A sudden loud voice snapped her out of her daze as she looked up to the sky, noticing the same flying fish, that Luffy came in with flying in the sky, followed by another in a few seconds. The 2 flying fish flew around for some seconds, before a woman jumped from 1 of them.

''Cien Fleur: Wing!'' the raven-haired woman called out, crossing her arms at her chest in an 'X' shape, sprouting hundreds of hands from her back, making a wing shape. The woman flapped her wings before she started to lower herself to the floor.

''Clutch!'' Robin said, a pair of hands sprouting from the guards shoulders, wrapping around their neck and pushed them backwards.

''Alright, good luck!'' Valentina heard someone call out to someone, before a figure jumped from the flying fish.

''I'm off!'' the figure yelled to the pilot of the flying fish and landed not so gracefully on one of the chairs, tripping on his own feet and falling down with a 'CRASH'.

''My waist just made a snapping sound.'' A **skeleton** said as he gripped his hip-bone.

''Brook!'' the little Doctor appeared out of nowhere with a glass of milk in his hooves and offered it to the man, sweat dropping.

''I am just bones so milk should heal me!'' Brook said excitedley, taking the milk out of Chopper's hoove and bringing it to his, ummm...mouth?

The somehow living skeleton gulped down the milk and started glowing instantly.

''I am just bones, and ta-dah! Viva calcium!'' Brook exclaimed, still glowing before he turned serious. He lifted up his crane and pulled out a sword by the cane's handle.

''Now, excuse me for taking so long...'' he said mostly to himself.

''Damn pirate!'' 1 of the guards yelled out, running towards Robin but before he could harm her, the woman crossed her arms in an 'X' shape.

''Clutch!'' she said as 2 arms sprouted from the guards' shoulders and wrapping around his neck, snapping it backwards. She did the same with the next guard that came towards her, a small smirk adoring her tanned face.

''God dammit!'' the purple-headed man exclaimed, holding a gun in his hand as he watched the Straw Hat's fight the guards with ease.

''Guard the mermaid! She's worth 500 million! We're gonna get 500 million for her!'' Disco-glasses exclaimed, while the said mermaids glanced at him, her hands gripping the edge of the tank.

''Hahaha! I've kept you waiting, ladies and gentlemen! Now that me, the great Usopp-sama is here' you do not need to fight!'' Valentina heard someone say from above her so she tilted her head backwards, staring at the curly-haired boy, that stood in a pose and she frowned at him.

''It's given that the hero shows up last, after all! That's just the way I do things!'' he finished his speech and looked down the roof and onto the floor, which was a few feet bellow him and his face palled within a second, while Valentina tried her best to stiffen a laugh as she watched the boy starting to chicken out.

''So high!'' he exclaimed, his knees shaking as he continued looking down.

''Now that I'm here, maybe I should wait a little longer...?'' Usopp took a step back, his knees still shaking but seconds later, someone pushed him in.

''Just go already!'' the person said as he pushed Usopp, making him fly down towards the ground.

''I didn't want to go, you know?!'' the black-haired boy cried (literally), still falling towards the ground.

''These guys...I will have the women stuffed and mounted!'' Saint Roswald exclaimed, frowning as he watched the Straw Hats fight the guards.

''And the men will be sentenced slavery without food!'' he continued, looking away from the battle with a scowl. But seconds later, someone literally came crashing into him, breaking his black sunglasses, making him hit the floor, unconscious while the brown-haired Celestial Dragon gasped and looked at her father with wide eyes.

''Father-sama!'' she exclaimed, her eyes still wide as she watched the dirt lifting off the ground.

''Itte...Are? That didn't hurt all that much?'' meanwhile, Usopp said to himself, rubbing the back of his head, shooting his body in a sitting position. But then, he looked down confused, only to find himself sitting on an old man's back.

''Eeeeh?! Gomen, Ossan!'' he apologized to the man, bowing his head as soon as he got up.

''E-even Saint Roswald...'' 1 of the guards mumbled to himself as he watched the boy apologizing to the man.

''They committed another crime!'' another 1 added.

''Usoop, Robin, Brook!'' Luffy exclaimed as he finished beating a guard up.

''Now we're all here!'' Namai added, electroshocking some guards.

''Luffy, where's Camie!?'' Usopp questioned Luffy, whom pointed to the big tank on the stage.

''There she is!'' the straw hat wearing teen informed the black-haired boy, as Usopp turned his head to the stage.

''As soon as we manage to find the key to her neck-ring, we're out of here!'' he continued, while still pointing to the stage but while they were talking, a guard came running to them, ready to attack them. Luckily, lightning hit him, before he was able to.

''If we don't hurry, the admirals and the warships will come!'' the orange haired woman added, making Usopp's face to go pale.

''Eeeh?!''

''The Navy is already here, Mugiwara-ya.'' The hat-wearing teen joined in the conversation, making the Straw Hats look at him.

''What's up with you?'' Luffy said, glancing at the boy with the corner of his eyes.

''And what's with that bear?'' he added, making the said bear blush and look away in embarrassment.

''Those guys had this hall surrounded since before the auction even started. After all, there's a HQ outpost right here on this archipelago.'' The teen continued, ignoring Luffy's questions completely.

Right at that moment, Valentina heard yelling from the outside, making it seem like they wanted to confirm what the teen before her had just said.

''I have no idea, who they wanted to catch but...They couldn't have known that someone would beat the Celestial Dragons up right?'' the man continued, letting out a short laugh.

''You've showed me something interesting...Straw Hat crew.'' The man finished, lifting his head up while smirking, making his shadowed eyes visible.

''You're Trafalgar Law right?'' Robin questioned the boy before turning her head towards Luffy.

''Luffy, he's a pirate.'' She informed the boy, making him turn his head to face the other boy.

''Eh? The bear too?'' he asked, making the said bear look down to the floor.

''And the man standing over there...He's Eustass 'Captain' Kid.'' Robin continued, glancing at the red-haired man, that was grinning in their direction.

''Eh? That's the man with a higher bounty than Luffy-san's?'' the skeleton asked, looking at the man, Luffy doing the same.

But then, footsteps were heard from the stage, walking towards Camie, who gasped.

''Unforgivable!'' a woman's voice was heard as she placed a ladder in front of the tank, climbed up and pointed a gun at Camie's head.

''Now that it came to this, I'll just kill the mermaid they came to rescue!'' the woman yelled, looking at the mermaid that was facing her with her back, trembling.

''Aaah! The 500 million belly!'' Disco exclaimed, taking a step towards the Celestial Dragon.

''Please...Please wait Sharlia-hime!'' he begged the brown-haired Celestial Dragon, taking a few more steps towards her.

''We haven't received payment for that item yet! Please wait! Sharlia-hime!''

But then, Sharlia pointed a gun at his head, scowling at him.

''Be quiet, you inferior human!'' she yelled to the man, shooting him in the shoulder, making him fall onto the ground.

''Now ,fish! I shall finish you once and for all!'' Sharlia yelled to Camie, pointing her gun to the girl's head again.

'' Damn it! Camie-chan!'' Sanji cursed as he watched the scene unfold.

Camie covered her face with her arms, shutting her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact.

''Stop trying to resist!'' Sharlia snarled at the girl, her gun still pointed at her.

''Damn!'' Usopp cursed too as he prepared his slingshot to shoot at the woman, while Robin crossed her arms at her chest in a 'X' shape, Zoro started pulling out his sword.

The Celestial Dragon started smiling as she said her next words.

''Die now.''

She prepared to pull the trigger, the Fishman and the starfish watching helplessly.

''Camie!'' they shouted out, Chopper joining in.

''No!'' Nami said as she turned her head to the stage, lightning gathering around her Clima Tact.

''We won't make it!''

At the same time, Franky pointed his arm at Sharlia, prepared to fire any minute.

But, just as Sharlia pulled the trigger, she sudenly fainted, falling to the ground.

''S-Sharlia-hime...'' 1 of the guards said, shocked as he watched the girl fall onto the floor, her gun lying beside her.

That minute, Camie lowered her hands and looked at the woman shocked as she let out a small gasp.

Luffy also stared at the stage, shocked but then, a silhouette of a man was becoming visible as he continued walking through the hole in the wall, followed by a giant, who made a giant hole through a big cirlcle.

As the man walked out of the shadows, every one stared at him, some confused, some shocked, some scowling.

The old man walked towards Sharlia and stopped just in front of her, his eyes scanning the big auction hall and the unconcious guards.

''Have a look at that, Giant-kun. The hall is a complete mess.'' He said to the giant standing behind him.

''Seems like the auction is over. Seeing how I've stolen some money, I guess I'll be returning to the gambling hall.'' He continued, looking ahead of him.

''What a foul of an old man you are...You came here just to steal some money?'' the giant questioned the old man, looking down at him.

''I wanted to steal from whoever bought me as well... Well, that's impossible now.'' He answered, reaching into his inner jacket pocket. He pulled out a metal bottle, before he remembered something.

''Oh right. It was empty.'' He said as he putted it back inside his pocket.

''Well, first I've gotta get more sake...Although, come to think about it...I'm pretty old, so who would want a slave like me?'' he said to himself, his eyes shifting from the ground back up. He let out a laugh, making everyone look at him in shock.

''Hm? What is it? Looks like I drew some unwanted attention.'' The old man said as he stopped laughing, looking around with a serious expression.

''What's with that old man and that giant?'' 1 of the guards asked.

''Weren't they auction items?!'' another 1 panicked, ''How'd they get out of their cage?''

But then, they noticed that they weren't wearing their neck-rings.

''Aaaah! Their neck-rings are gone!'' the guard panicked as he pointed to their necks.

''How'd they get them off?!''

The guards all stepped back, asking each other 'what should we do?' or 'What...?'

''But we weren't hired to catch the prisoners that escaped! There's no way we could restrict a giant anyway!'' 1 of the guards said to the guard standing beside him.

''R-Rayleigh?'' Hachi breathed out, looking at the man in shock, making Chopper and Papagu look at him.

''Rayleigh?You mean, the ship-coater?'' Chopper asked the Fishman, turning his head towards the 2 men on the stage.

''Oh, if it isn't Hachi! It's you right? It's been a while! What are you doing here?'' the old man said to the Fishman, grinning, but when he noticed his wound, his expression turned into a serious one.

''What's up with that wound? Oh you don't have to tell me.'' Rayleigh said as he saw Hachi , he turned his head around to face Camie, who only gulped. Then, he glanced at Charloss and at the Straw Hats, then at Roswald.

''Hmmm...'' he said, scratching his goatee.

He then took a last glance at Sharlia and looked back at the 'crowd'.

''So that means...I get it...'' he mumbled to himself.

''I've figured out what happened.'' He the added and sighed.

''You've got yourself into quite a mess, huh Hachi?'' Rayleigh said as he took a glance at the Straw Hats.

''Were you the ones who saved him?'' he asked them, before he grinned slightly.

''Well, then...'' he said as he narrowed his eyes, sending a what seemed like an energy attack, making the guards roll their eyes backwards and fall to the ground, unconscious.

''This guy...'' Valentina heard the red-haired man mumble, scowling.

''No way...'' the man in front of her mumbled too, making Valentina frown.

''What's up with them...'' she mumbled to herself and sighed, before she averted her eyes back at the stage.

''Huh?! What?!'' Usopp panicked as he watched all the guards lay on the floor, not moving.

''What did he just do?'' he finished, his face pale.

''What's with this old man?''Sanji said to himself, biting onto his cigarete's butt, while Zoro only glared at the man.

Rayleigh looked around himself before he let his eyes stop at Luffy.

''That straw hat of yours...It truly fits a fearsome man like you.'' He said to Luffy, smiling.

''I wanted to meet you...Monkey D. Luffy!'' the old man added, taking a step forward. At that, Luffy lifted his hand onto his hat and gripped it tightly with it.

**Well, I'm gonna end this here! I hope you liked it! R&R! Bye!**

**P.S The next chapter will probably be a bit shorter! And I have a question: After the next chapter, do you want me to continue the story? Or should I leave it like that?**


End file.
